


A Night at the Hot Springs! (Wet)

by Varimoon69



Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [6]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bath Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, F/M, Female Varian (Disney), Hot Springs & Onsen, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sneaking Around, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varimoon69/pseuds/Varimoon69
Summary: Whilst staying at a traditional onsen during her school's field trip, Varian decides to sneak out for a private, late night soak and one of the school escorts, Eugene, decides to join her~Day 6: Wet
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert Flynn Rider/Varian
Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946833
Kudos: 17





	A Night at the Hot Springs! (Wet)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Reading!

Varian laid wide awake in her shared bedroom of the onsen & hot springs her school had booked for their trip. By all accounts she should be just as passed out as her class/room-mates, after receiving their keys and dumping their things in their rooms, Nuru and a few other girls, along with Hugo and the two other boys who had qualified for the trip, had dragged her all across the local town just a short distance from the onsen to explore and take in the Japanese culture. It had been fun as hell watching Hugo butcher the native language and the boys in general make fools of themselves trying out a really spicy local dish, and they had gone shop to shop taking everything in, from the cloths to the music to the people themselves. Varian had never been much of a shopper, so she only had one bag, to the boys' relief she carried it herself despite Hugo's offers, and mostly took pictures.

Miss Cassandra, one of the three escorts appointed by the school to watch them all, had scolded them when they got back in time for dinner, it was only thanks to Miss Rapunzel they got off with a rather gentle warning. They were all eager for a soak in the springs, even if Varian had been rather embarressed. She did have fun declining and laughing at the boys' attempted to persuade them into joining them in the unisez baths or sneaking in themselves, had the teachers not been there to catch them. The water had been amazing, she could see why Rapunzel gushed about them so much the entire trip, it was just so warm and relaxing, she had actually almost fallen asleep had Nuru not been there.

Yet now, clad in her light blue nightgown, Varian couldn't sleep. Despite all the energy she spent that day, she just couldn't close her eyes for more than a couple of minutes. Her mind was just too awake. Part of her wished Nuru let her fall asleep in the spring...

The spring. That's it! Varian sat up with a smile on her heart-shaped face. She could just soak a little bit in the springs again and let the heat lull her just enough so she'd be out like a light when her head hit the pillow. It was perfect. Plus, now she'd actually get to enjoy the springs a little bit.

Varian carefully tipped toed out of her shared room and down the darken halls with only the dim hall lamps to guide her, unable to help the little tingle of a thrill rushing up her spine as she snuck down the stairs to the baths and locker rooms. She didn't really sneak around much back home, outside when she was visiting her boyfriend or finding a place she could hang out with him without worry of judgment on his part.

Once she got to the women's locker room, she slid off her loose nightgown and folded it neatly into one of the baskets on the shelves, sliding off her slippers and placing them under one of the benches and finally placing her black bra and panty set on-top of her nightgown before taking one of the hair pins in a nearby jar to pin her short hair up. She was just going to soak, not out-right wash, no need to get her hair needlessly wait. She then wrapped herself in one of the soft, fluffy towels and cautiously padded out into the deserted halls that led to the baths, trying to remember which way the women's bath was, before picking a direction, not wanting to stay in one place to long and risk someone seeing her.

She slid open the doors and breathed out in awe of the large, steaming, natural pool before her. Under the full moon's dazzling beams, the water just glistened and seemed to glow in a likeness almost akin to a fogged-up mirror. The small, almost cliff-like rises and walls lent to the natural beauty and the tall sakura tree's pale pink blossoms lent something of a romance to the atmosphere as a few petals either drifted lazily in the air to the ground or floated harmlessly in the water. It made Varian wish she had her camera with her, a shot like this was well worth an A+ easy, but the heat would ruin the camera. Ah well, she wasn't here for scenery photos anyways.

Varian did a quick scan to make sure no one was around before shedding her towel, leaving it on a bench before quietly wadding into the still hot water and sighed in content. It was still as nice as before, warm and soothing and just so relaxing. She scooped water in her hand and let it pour down from the back of her neck with another sigh as she stood with water over her stomach, but not quite at the level to cover her chest, letting her modest double C-cup breasts float on the water, "This feels nice..."

"I'll bet it does..." A familiar, highly amused voice said from the doorway, making her gasp in shock, immediately covering her chest as she whirled around to see who it was and her eyes widened further in surprise.

"M-M-Mr. Fitzherbert!" Varian stammered in surprise, for there, leaning against the doorframe, was the third of the adults assigned to watch her and her school-mates.

He was easily the most handsome man in the entire school, students included, and that was a normal, fully clothed situation. But now, with only a towel around his waist, he was gorgeous. Not too muscular, but in the moonlight, she could see every ripple of hard muscle, especially with how he had his arms crossed; tanned and sculpted like a fine Greek statue, Varian could feel herself grow warmer and warmer the more she stared. Even his facial features looked as if crafted by an artist, slim nose, rugged, well-cut jaw that was neither too narrow nor too wide; short dark brown hair to match the goatee on his chin and smoldering coffee brown eyes that were staring at her in a way that made Varian's legs quiver.

Eugene Fizherbert was the third and only male chaperon of their teachers. Twenty six and the stud of the school, even by students standards and he was the school's gym teacher as well as co-captain of the school's tennis and girl's soccer teams, both of which Varian was a member of. Formerly the boyfriend of the Visual Arts teacher, Miss Rapunzel and best friend to one of the cafeteria chefs, Mr. Lance Strongbow. He oozed charisma and every student loved him.

"Mr? I'm hurt, Varian," Eugene mocked pouted at her the smoldering look in eyes ruining the effect, but Varian didn't really notice, "After everything we've been through the last three years, you'd have started calling me by my name by now."

"What are you even doing here?" Varian ignored the teasing with ease, having plenty of practice from dealing with Hugo for four straight years, "This is the women's bath!"

"Actual, its the unisex bath," Eugene corrected her casual, pointing to the sign as the clouds parted just enough to light it for her to read it clearly and she realized he was right; she walked into the wrong bath, "And I couldn't really enjoy the baths earlier since the boys decided they wanted to be a bunch of rowdy little horndogs, so I figured I could sneak down for a quick soak and relax a bit," He then smirked at her and Varian shivered again, feeling a familiar tingling sensation in her lower stomach, "Imagine my surprise to find one of the Dragon Lady's little princesses had snuck away from under her watch to do the exact same thing." Varian blushed at the subtle compliment and looked away shyly.

Eugene couldn't help the genuine smile that fell over his face as he continued to stare at the beautiful girl that was partially submerged in steaming water. He was genuinely surprised to see she had snuck down for a midnight soak, but he wasn't about to complain, especially not when he had a view like this. He'll give the public baths in Japan one thing, they certainly knew how to set a mood, particularly the unisex ones. Varian's snowy pale skin was already flushed a pretty shade of pink from the heat and under the full moon's radiant glow, it gave her an almost angelic appearance, especially with how the wisps of steam seemed to surround her enticingly and the pink petals almost seemed to be lining a path to her in the water, as if beckoning him towards her.

And like hell he was going to ignore a call like that.

"I-I'll just get out and we can just pretend we never saw-" Varian began nervously, but gasped in shock when Eugene pushed himself off the doorframe and walked further into the bath, sliding the door closed behind him. "Now why do that when the water's so nice tonight?" Eugene asked as he padded across the stone towards the bath, immediately removing his own towel, enjoying the startled squeak in rose from the girl.

"Wh-What are you doing? I'm still in here!" Varian protested quickly averting her eyes to avoid staring, cheeks turning a darker reddish color. "So?" Eugene arched a brow at her. "I'm a student; you're a teacher!" Varian reminded him. "No! Are we?" Eugene mock gasped as he began to wade into the pool. "Shut up, you know what I meant!" Varian snapped, "If you're caught here with me, you'll be-mmph!" She was cut off by a swift kiss to her lips, her eyes fluttered close in content as she instinctively wrapped her small, thin arms around his neck, threading her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer with a soft hum, "Hmmm..."

Despite having been dating for three years just a little after her fifteenth birthday and only began a more physical relationship on her sixteenth, she never fully got used to seeing her boyfriend/teacher fully naked. She still blushed and shivered whenever she would so much as feel his seven inch monster of a dick brush up against her, even through his cloths it got her flustered.

She's quick to snap back to senses when she feels a hand begin to softly massage one of her ass cheeks, barely restraining the moan on her tongue, she pushes herself around from him and gave him a look, "Eugene, if someone catches us together, you could-no, you _will_ lose your job or worse! And Dad will ship me off to some boarding school half way across the world!"

"You know the weird thing about Japan, the age of consent is only thirteen," Eugene mused easily pulling her back to him, smiling as she blushed darkly, most likely from his erect seven-inch cock wedged between them, "Meaning by all intents and purposes, I'm not breaking any laws."

"Maybe, but we're still _German_ citizens, and the age of consent is _fourteen_ and that's only _if_ ** _you_** were under eighteen too!" Varian huffed trying to keep herself stern and upset, despite the quivering in her legs and the tingling sensations between them, "If Rapunzel or, heaven forbid, Cass catches us, you can get deported and tried!"

"Then I guess we better be as silent as mice then~" Eugene purred with a wicked smile, having no intension of getting out, instead, he turned her around and pulled her back flushed against him, making her gasp in surprise, before moaning when he easily slipped his cock between her thighs, rubbing its hot, hard length along her lower lips, "Shh, careful V, you don't want to get us caught and in trouble, do you~?" She gasped softly, hand immediately covering her mouth to muffle the sounds when his lips found her neck, nibbling the sensitive skin gently.

"Mmmhp!" Varian moaned and squeaked in surprise as water ran down her front from Eugene scooping some and pouring it on her, "Eugeee~! _'Gene~!_ S-Stoooop...I-I-"

"What's wrong, V?" Eugene asked teasingly, taking handfuls of the steaming water and letting it run down her sides and back, "I'm just lending my beautiful girlfriend a hand with washing her back, I know you have a hard time reaching back here..." As he ran water down her front again, his hand glided down and cupped one of her breasts, gently squeezing and rolling the hard, engorged nub in his fingers.

"H-Haaah~" Varian gasped squirming, "N-N-No- _ooooh~_ o f-f-fair...." She panted, cheeks a heavy rosy-red as she started to rock her hips, hoping to entice him further, her resolve crumbling like a house of cards in a hurricane.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Eugene shrugged removing himself from her, making her gasp in shock, stumbling slightly. She turned to him in disbelief, panting softly, as he wadded over to one of the inlaid stone benches along one of the raised, earthen walls, sitting on it and leaning back with a relaxed grin and contented sigh. Eugene peeked an eye open when he felt a weight on his lap to find Varian had wadded over and climbed onto his lap, he smirked at her as he placed his hands on her hips, "Oh, but V, if we get cau-" He was cut off by a passionate kiss, full of tongue and teeth.

"Shut up and fuck me," She muttered against his lips, rutting her hips and grinding her pussy against his cock, making him groan.

He immediately ducked his head down, nipping along her neck, then her collarbone, then suckling gently on the space between her breasts. Varian's waton moan into his ear went straight down his spine to his cock. But like hell he was going to cave first. Determined to see how far he could unravel her, Eugene slid one hand down to her pussy and immediately plunged two fingers in, pressing his thumb against her swollen clit. She almost screams, shoving her fist into her mouth to stop herself, pressing herself further into his hand.

Varian felt her thighs quiver as she loses herself to the sensation of Eugene working his magic on her, that familiar coiling feeling in her stomach just getting tighter and tighter as his fingers continued to plunge and rub, and his mouth alternated between gentle licks and grazing of teeth, she can feel her . It all finally comes to a head when his fingers brush over a certain spot inside her that had her juices mixing in with the bath water in long, hard squirts and a long moan that has Eugene groaning into her breast, the vibrations had her grasping onto his head to keep him in place as she rode through the high of release.

She continued to cling to him as she panted for breath, pulling his mouth off her so she could pull him into a kiss. She was far from done though. But she had enough focus to remember a certain detail missing from their fun.

"Condom?" She asked breathlessly. "In my wallet back in the room with the guys," Eugene sighed making her groan, "And like hell I'm going all the way back up there and right back here, nor am I letting those brats see you like this," He pulled her into a possessive kiss to emphasize his point, to which she moaned into, "Pill?"

Varian took a quick, silent second to curse her heat-riddled brain as she tried to remember if she was taking the proper pink pill or the useless white, sugar one, before throwing caution to the wind, "Pink one." She then pulled him into another one, raising herself up from his lap and reached down to grasp his thick cock, and she had to smile as he gasped into the kiss at the contact.

"Sure?" He asked her, apparently still focused enough to be concerned as she guided his tip to the folds of her entrance. "Don't really care right now," Varian admitted before sitting down and moaned as she impaled herself onto his cock, feeling it stretch her insides to mold to its shape in the most pleasant of ways, until it was fully sheathed inside her, "Oh God~!"

"Damn it!" Eugene moaned as her silken walls clenched around him, the heat encompassing him from all around left his brain a mushy, raddled mess as she began to bounce in his lap, moaning into his ear as she did so, "Damn, so tight for me, Varian! Every damn time! Such a good girl, take it!"

"Aaah~!" Varian moaned unabashedly, a smile forming on her face as her boyfriend's large cock continued to slid in and out of her, everything just felt so wet and slippery and hot, everything moved so easily and smooth, it felt like heaven and she could tell Eugene was sharing the sentiment, "Ah~! Ah~! Ah~! So good~! Your cock feels so good~! I love it~! I love how it feels inside me~!"

"God, you sound like a waton whore, just moaning without a care to who hears you," Eugene groaned without any real menace as he held onto her tight, rocking his hips to meet her hips, "You like that don't you, being my little whore? To take my cock whenever, wherever I give it to you?"

"Yessss~!" Varian almost cried out, "I'm your little slut~! I love your cock~! I feels so good~! More~! Fuck your whore more~!" Eugene feels his dick get even harder at her encouragement and agreement.

His eyes darkened with unbridled lust, growling into her ear, "Oh I'll give you more..." Without warning, he stood, making Varian cry out and wrap her legs around his waist to keep from falling, especially as the new position just shoved his dick even further into her, she could feel it hitting the back of her womb at this point and the idea of shot straight into her made her clench around him even tighter in anticipation.

Eugene panted heavily as he carried her out of the bath onto the stone tiles leading between the bath and onsen, groaning as Varian wiggled her hips, hoping for some kind of stimulation. He then gently laid her down on the cold stone, kneeling over her as he took her in; entire body flushed a brilliant reddish pink and her skin glistened like a pearl under the moonlight from the bath, her hair a frazzled mess, having lost the pin keeping it in place, breasts softly jiggling with her gasps for breath, legs spread wide and pussy lips spread just as wide around his cock, which was still buried deep within her, blue eyes almost completely black with lust and want. Eugene grabbed her legs as he leaned further over her, resting them over his shoulders.

Pulling back until it was only just the tip left inside her, he immediately snapped his hips forward and relished in the way she threw her head back with a loud moan. She truly looked breath-taking this way. He was really going to have to get Rapunzel a gift-basket or something for convincing her father to bring the trip here this year...

Varian could only smile, moan and gasp in pleasure as her boyfriend continued to hammer into her, hitting her special spot every time without fail. She could feel her release was just so close and could tell Eugene was getting there too as he leaned in further in order to connect their lips together for another kiss, the furthered angle just pushed him in further and she could feel the head hitting the back of her womb now. She wanted him, all of him.

"Cum in me~! I want your cum~! Please, 'Gene, fill me up~!" She begged deliriously, "I want to feel your seed in me~! Please~! So close~!"

"Ah! Almost there too..." Eugene panted, unable to believe what he just heard, but was unable to responded properly, "Damn it! Here it comes! _Varian~!_ " Sure enough, with that final moan of her name, he released into, spilling his cum straight into her womb with a final, deep thrust, making Varian moan as she came soon after, her slick juices trickled down her inner thighs along with the tiny trails of Eugene's cum.

"It's all in me..." Varian sighed through her pants for breath, "There's so much of it...I-I'm glad..." Varian's eyes finally roll into her head as she passes out from exhaustion as Eugene pulled out of her.

Eugene grimaced slightly as the mess slowly pours out of her. How was he going to get her back into her room now without the Dragon Lady and Blondie noticing?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Eugene, you really don't think these things through~
> 
> And my first Female Varian! Aaah! I'm so excited!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Till tomorrow everybody!


End file.
